


Nosegay

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [677]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony visits the graves of his loved ones.





	Nosegay

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/09/2001 for the word [nosegay](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/09/nosegay).
> 
> nosegay  
> A bunch of odorous and showy flowers; a bouquet; a posy.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #340 Memorial.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Nosegay

Tony stared at the nosegays in his hand. Melancholy hung around him on this day as he visited the memorials to the people closest to him. He remembered the last time he came to these graves with someone else. It had been before Gibbs died. 

They’d visited Shannon and Kelly’s graves together. Gibbs had opened up about some of his happier memories with his two girls while they’d been alive. Tony had felt like he knew Shannon and Kelly too. He missed them all.

What he wouldn’t give for Gibbs to still be alive. He still missed him. For a while it had really felt like they were a family the two of them and Shannon and Kelly watching over them. The only saving grace in his mind was how peacefully Gibbs went. He’d always expected Gibbs to go out in a firefight, but he’d actually passed away peacefully in his sleep. 

Tony still missed him everyday. He set the flowers down on the shared gravesite between Shannon and Jethro blowing a kiss to all three of them. Eventually he’d join them, but it wasn’t his time yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I just lost my job and thus have to spend most of my time looking for a new job so I have no idea how regular updates will be at this point in time. I'm hoping to still keep regular updates, but I can't promise anything.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
